narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ōnoki
Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Why doesn't Onoki have the Earth Release: Moving Earth Core in his Jutsu list? He used it against Madara.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :A bug in the infobox system. Jacce | Talk | 05:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) archived pages Can't see them, there's no list--Elveonora (talk) 13:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :It broke. It happens sometimes. If you're asking because you want/need to access it, here's a direct link.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I'm asking for someone to fix it and if it's possible to be fixed, but thank you, I know I can direct there like that.--Elveonora (talk) 13:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) His Height 90cm. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Source? --Cerez365™ (talk) 07:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Settei released... I believe these are more accurate than the old one. http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/oonoki_seinen.jpg This is from Him and Muu vs Madara. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:00, November 26, 2013 (UTC) This isn't his current height. It should be put in trivia as his former height.Munchvtec (talk) 14:10, November 26, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec It is impossible that he shrunk 44.9cm(17.7 inches) for ANY reason. His new height is more accurate to his drawings, directly from studio pierrot and is a newer settei point blank. So he is actually 134.9cm. I'm adding it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) y add without a source u cant speculate?!Munchvtec (talk) 05:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec siblings Why don't we list him and the anime-only grandchildren of Ishikawa as siblings?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Could be cousins, couldn't they?--Omojuze (talk) 15:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I don't think so. All of them are Ishikawa's grandchildren, so they are siblings to each other.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:51, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::If they are anime siblings then anime siblings they be. Make it right.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:53, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Them being his grandchildren does not discount them being cousins. My grandparents have four grandchildren but only one is my sibling.--Soul reaper (talk) 15:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Only if you assume Ishikawa had more than one child.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Age in "The Last" I see that he made an appearance in the movie, as seen around the wiki, so shouldn't his age be 81 since we know it takes place 2 years after the Fourth War? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Clan Where in the anime was Onoki stated to be a member of the Kamizuru Clan? --''Saju '' 19:26, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Listed by association. Anime called the First Tsuchikage a member, since Ōnoki is his son, he'd be born into the clan. Omnibender - Talk - 19:29, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, forgot about that Bikochu arc from the first series. Haven't watched those episodes in such a long time. --''Saju '' 19:30, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Oldest character Should we add to the trivia section that Onoki is currently the oldest character whose age is known? He surpassed Kakuzu who was 91 at the time he was killed by Kakashi. Onoki is 94 years since he was stated to be 79 in part 2 and Boruto anime takes place 15 years after the war. --Princeskaguya (talk) 14:26, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :We don't take into account ages that have not been officially stated. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:37, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::What he said. Also he is not.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:10, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :::He is 94. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::Meant not the oldest known.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:36, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Status Is crying over a body concrete evidence to say Onoki's dead? Besides appearing in a novel that takes place after the current arc, depleting charka can lead to falling into a coma as seen with Tsunade, and in that example people were visually sad too while overlooking her body. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:32, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :Definitely not. Unless we see a "he's dead" or a gravestone, his death is more or less just speculation. I remember way back yonder this wiki occasionally used a "presumed deceased" status on some characters. I'm not sure whether something like that is appropriate in this case, though. Let's wait to hear from others. -Dayshwon1998 (talk) 12:34, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::We still use the "presumed deceased" tag, though I don't think we should place it here. Seeing as a future instance has him alive and well, light novel or not, we should leave the article as is and wait. Munchvtec (talk) 19:27, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Infobox age So, a recent settei sheet incorrectly labeled Onoki as being 100 years old which isn't possible. It's an obvious mistake on their end, so I don't believe it should be documented in the infobox, as Seelentau had done. Trivia is the best place for that. Munchvtec (talk) 19:22, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :It's not our job to correct mistakes. We list the whole Might Guy/Kakashi graduation mess in the infoboxes as well, despite not adding up. We document all information, not only that which we deem correct. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:25, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::You're speaking of the age mess with all the kids they attended Academy with? Ages given in a databook, and the flashbacks happening years later. Seems more a retcon. I'd rather put more trust in a databook than a settei sheet. And yeah, we document everything. It's in trivia, documented. Munchvtec (talk) 19:30, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, that's what I'm speaking about. And the correct place to document a character's age is the infobox. I left it in the trivia for now, but as I said, is there any source when the arc takes place? Because if we label it as "incorrect" in the trivia, there needs to be an explanation as to why it is incorrect. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:33, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I don't watch the anime, so I can really only go off what we have here. Boruto takes place what? 15 years after the end of the Fourth War, where Onoki was 79. That doesn't add up. ::::Edit: Gaiden takes place fifteen years after as well? The arc placement shouldn't matter. I don't think six years would pass. Munchvtec (talk) 19:46, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think the anime is currently in 32 aNb. So 79+15=94. Dunno why they give him 100 as an age, but it's not our job to correct it. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:52, February 22, 2019 (UTC) An obvious mistake is an obvious mistake. If it's undeniable, we should absolutely fix it. If a settei sheet accidentally listed him as being 60, would we add that under Part 3 as well? I don't think so. The stuff pertaining to the Kakashi/Guy issue is different, it's material from a databook, not a random settei. It's also an obvious retcon from the manga, not a mistake. Munchvtec (talk) 23:31, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thing is, we cannot fix it. Nothing we write down in this wiki will change that settei. The anime decided to make him 100 years old, so that's what he is. Saying that he isn't would mean that we, as a wiki, have established and use a set timeline that ignores official or semi-official statements. This in turn would essentially not only make us a fanon wiki, but also open a whole can of worms as to what should be deemed correct and what should not. It's the exact reason why I never made my timeline a real article on this wiki: There's too many issues with it, Onoki's age being just another one. Be that as it may, we still have to document it, note that it's an error and move on. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:30, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::The statement wouldn't be ignored though, as it's noted in trivia. And the wikia takes liberties on many things, we might as well be a fanon wikia by that logic already. The fourth databook, to my knowledge, is of a greater tier of canon than the Boruto anime. This databook says he is an age that does not add up with the age presented to us on the sheet, why accept the sheet then? Is it an actual retcon? The settei sheet is above the databook? When we've put data from the sheets into infoboxes previously, it's because we didn't have pre-existing data from another source. We do right now. Munchvtec (talk) 00:57, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :::The databook gives him an age for 17 aNb, not for the current anime. Acting as if the current anime would operate on the same timeline basis as the databook would be us creating our own timeline to force information into a working frame. But it doesn't, this isn't even the first time that the anime has contradicted the databooks/manga in terms of timeline placement. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:34, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Is it possible to add a note or link in the age field to point readers to the trivia section where the situation with his age is explained? Kinda like a reference? I know we've never done this for other character (like past chunin exams and all for the manga), but this seems like a particularly egregious case of not bothering to fact check for the anime staff. Omnibender - Talk - 02:23, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::@MunchvTech could you link me to the Settei?? FlatZone (talk) 04:27, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::Nevermind I found it FlatZone (talk) 04:49, February 23, 2019 (UTC)